Conventional cleaning apparatus, generally have a stirring member to continually stir water mixed with detergent and the objects to be washed.
These conventional both stirring type machines do not thoroughly clean light weight objects that float, such as plastic balls. This is due to the fact that the cleaning solution does not uniformly reach the part of the surface of the floating object above the cleaning bath.